Of Taylor Swift, Electric Blue, and the Red Sox
by Cela Fille
Summary: You know, my parents are going to disown me when they find out I'm dating a Red Sox fan." ONESHOT


Why?

That's my only question. Why didn't he notice me? Why was I treated as simply, "one of the guys"? I was pretty- I mean, you can't be anything less than drop-dead gorgeous to be in the Pretty Committee. Okay, I wasn't exactly the richest, but he doesn't know that. I wasn't the most beautiful either, but who cares? Sure, Massie is more alpha, Dylan is more quirky and funny, and Claire is more sweet- I just can't believe he fell for her. I always thought he was different. Someone who didn't just look skin-deep. Guess I was wrong. I know I'm obsessed. I bet he can feel my eyes burning into his back every time he's kissing _her. _What's so special about her anyways? Sure, she's part of the Briarwood "20" and the most beautiful of the entire Pretty Committee, but still. I was never one who was into religion, but now I'm convinced that God is after me. Ever single crush or relationship I've had has been a complete and utter disaster.

First, it was Derek Harrington, the amazingly hot alpha at Briarwood Academy. He played soccer- just like me. Was cute- just like me. Was popular- just like me. Was blonde (I know looks don't matter, but blonde+blonde is just way too cute!)- just like me. Too bad he pretended to like me only so he could get close to Massie. _Sigh. _

Kemp Hurley. I have no idea what got into me to think that Kemp actually liked me. He was such a pervert. I guess I got way too into that "kissing bet" with Nina the Obscena and Dylan. And I thought I was supposed to be the smart one.

Griffin Hastings. The stupid idiot had to go all "sensitive" to try to pass Dr. Loni's ESP class. I swear, I have never acted so desperate in my life. I even dressed up as the "BRIDE OF FREAKING CHUCKY" for him at the hottest costume party of the year! How could I have ever thought that a guy with tight pants, and a stupid gothic/punk attitude was hot? Stupid, stupid me.

Dune Baxter. He was hot- he carried that surfer-dude look perfectly, wasn't a pervert, and he was NOT interested in any of my friends. Should have been perfect, right? Wrong. He brushed me off the second school started. I'll bet he even deleted the cell phone number I gave him. Loser.

And finally- _Him. _Josh Hotz. He was possibly the hottest- oh, screw possibly- he was THE hottest guy to walk the halls of Briarwood. Or at least I think so. He was- is- completely perfect. Completely perfect, and taken. Damn, I hate Alicia so much. That spoiled airhead has no idea how lucky she is. Bitch. Why can't he see through her pathetic act? The only thing she ever talks to him about is Ralph Lauren. I know they both love RL, but seriously, can't they talk about something else? Every time he brings up soccer, she nods and pretends to listen while actually checking her phone for new texts. And since he, like me, is so into the amazing sport, he never notices. And she always seems to flirt with other guys. WHY DOESN'T HE NOTICE? Why why why?

He's completely unattainable.

Damn it.

* * *

"Hey Kris, wait up!"

I felt the butterflies going crazy in my stomach, and tried to control my breathing. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. _Soccer practice was over, and I was walking from the soccer field to meet up with the rest of the PC. He caught up with me, and I felt his arm on mine, making my skin freeze.

"Hey Josh, what's up?" I asked casually. He smiled at me, with that HOT AS HELL half-smile that's always on his face.

"Nothing... except the Tomahawks are headed to the State Finals next month!" he shouted.

"EH MY GAWD! That's amazing!"

I gave him a hug, and he hugged back, sending shivers down my spine. I tried to breathe normally- which was failing miserably- and relax in his arms. He pulled away.

"It's so awesome. Promise you'll be there, alright?" he said sternly. I grinned, and pulled my sweaty hair up in an elastic.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Hotz." Suddenly I got a text.

**MASSIE: hey kris, we're coming to the soccer field- need to flirt w/ Dempsey in front of Derek! **

**KRISTEN: kay **

"Hey, Massie and everyone else are coming, so, let's wait here." I told Josh. He nodded. We walked back to the bleachers. All the girls on the Sirens went to the locker room, so the only people left on the field were the boy's Tomahawks. "Hey guys!" I greeted, waving. A few LBRs stared at me- um, ew- while Derek, Cam, Kemp, and Chris smiled.

"Hey Kristen."

But all eyes shifted from me to someone- or should I say- someone_s _behind me. Without even turning I knew who were there.

"JOSHY!"

A loud squeal came from behind me, and a size 0, raven-haired, tanned blur rushed straight past me, and into the arms of her boyfriend. They began to make out, right in front of my eyes, and I looked away. Massie went directly to Dempsey and started to flirt, glancing "ever-so-discreetly" at Derek, who was watching them with a stony expression. Dylan started to talk to some random B-listers, while Claire approached me.

"Hey Kris. How was practice?"

Typical Claire. She was always so sweet. It sometimes surprised me that she was friends with Massie. I mean, Massie was so materialistic and shallow and bitchy, while Claire was so down-to-earth and friendly. She tugged at her long, blonde bangs, and gave me a cute smile. I could see why Cam liked her so much.

"It was alright." I answered. "Anyway, what's with you and Cam now?"

She looked nervous.

"Well, I think I'm going to forgive him now. I mean, he's been so nice to me lately, and Todd gave me a new CD and bag of gummy bears."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, go girl! You two are perfect for each other. Don't waste your time with me, go talk to him!"

She gave me a bright grin, and approached Cam. I saw Claire talk, Cam smile, and the two of them hug. At least someone gets a happy ending. Sighing, I sat down on a bleacher, and plugged an earphone from my electric blue iPod nano in. Taylor Swift's soft tones played in my head.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes  
And make you realize_

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile_

She's never gonna love you like I want to. How appropriate. Taylor Swift has it a hell of a lot easier than I do. She's beautiful- she could get any guy she wanted in a heartbeat. She only writes songs about miserable losers like me who never get the boy.

"Whatcha listening to?"

Oh shit. Josh. He pulled an earphone from my ear and put it into his. When the song finished, he slowly to the earphone out and looked at me. A smile was on his face.

"So, that girl's got it pretty bad."

It was then that I noticed that the soccer field was completely deserted.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, trying to avoid responding.

"The guys went to the locker room, Claire and Cam went to the park, and Massie, Dylan, and Leesh went to Massie's house. They asked if you wanted to come, but I said you were chilling with me."

"Oh. Well, thanks, but I have to go home. I'll see you later."

I got up to leave, but he stopped me. Stepping in front of me, he stared right into my eyes with a serious expression.

"So, the girl in the song, does she get the guy in the end?" he asked suddenly. I was shocked.

"Um," I tried to recall the music video. "No, she doesn't. The guy and the other girl kiss in the hallway, and she leaves, heartbroken." **(A/N: I know that's the video for 'Teardrops on my Guitar', but I haven't actually seen the 'Invisible' music vid yet)**

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

We were silent.

"Do you want to pass the soccer ball around?"

"Sure." I answered, slightly confused. He reached into his bag and pulled out an electric blue soccer ball with silver lightning. "Nice," I commented, smiling. "That's my favorite color."

He grinned.

"Yeah, me too. It's brand new. I asked Leesh if she liked it, but she said that it looked 'LBR-ish' whatever the hell that means."

"It totally does not." I replied, with a look of mock surprise. Alicia would totally say that. We passed the ball back and forth, talking lightly about school, soccer, and of course, the New York Yankees-Red Sox rivalry. I was a hardcore Red Sox fan since birth, while Josh loved NYY beyond reason.

"The only good player on your team was the outfielder, Johnny Damon. And he signed a contract with the Yankees in 2004. So now, you have no one." he stated.

"Shut up! Damon was a total E.W- Eternal Wannabe, okay? We have David Ortiz, Papelbon, Ramirez, AND Varitek. And who do you have? Derek Cheater-Jeter."

"He is not a cheater!" Josh said, his face livid, putting his foot on the soccer ball.

"Is too!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Is not!" His face grew red, and he took a step toward me.

"Is too!" I stuck my tongue out, and moved closer.

"Is not!" He took a step closer.

"Is-"

He cut me off. I felt his lips on mine, and relaxed. He put his hands on my waist, and pulled me closer. Our eyes closed, and I felt his tongue poking through. Finally, after a while, he pulled away.

"Is not." he whispered, grinning. He kissed me again.

"Is too."

We went quiet.

"You know, my parents are going to disown me when they find out I'm dating a Red Sox fan."


End file.
